The number of three-dimensional (3-D) objects displayed on a two-dimensional (2-D) display has been increasing. Various 3-D objects may be displayed on a computing device. The increased use of 3-D printers is one reason for the increase in the display of 3-D objects on 2-D displays. For example, in order to allow a user to preview a print job request of a 3-D object, the 3-D object is displayed on a display of a computing device.